


Walk Through The Winnter

by davareta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davareta/pseuds/davareta
Summary: 這是詹姆斯巴恩斯第一個春裝秀，這也是為什麼史塔克決定出席的原因，他投資詹姆斯巴恩斯七八年有了，他的品牌從來沒有出席過展示春夏裝的九月時裝周，詹姆斯巴恩斯過度冷硬的作品調性讓他製作的服飾有種永夜的寒涼，所以從一開始合作的時候，他們就說好品牌只會參與各大時裝周展示秋冬季商品的二月展期，並以此做為賣點。這個舉動意外的成功，甚至為詹姆斯巴恩斯贏得了『寒冬戰士』的暱稱，現在這個寒冬戰士突然主動要求要來一場春暖花開的秀，根本就像是吃錯了藥，史塔克覺得自己有必要親眼看看把他打造成一顆子彈的男人能開出什麼花來。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 時尚圈梗/無能力AU/前軍火商鐵x模特兒盾  
> PTSD還有DID描述有

九月的紐約，還沒有換上紅黃相間的秋色，東尼史塔克從自己位在史塔克工業大樓頂層的實驗室窗邊，向下看著入夜後車水馬龍的曼哈頓島。

『波茲小姐進入實驗室。』

人工智慧系統賈維斯的聲音在空間裡響起，撞擊著他桌上的金屬器具，彈到整面玻璃上才回到他的耳膜。

被他暱稱為『小辣椒』的波茲小姐為了今晚要出席的場合，精心的梳了頭符合她史塔克工業總裁身分的精幹馬尾，一身剪裁俐落的純白套裝，黑色腰帶和腳上踩著的黑色高跟鞋讓她顯得有些冷酷，但開口提醒東尼該出發前往設置在中央公園的特別會場時，那語氣還是東尼熟悉的柔軟咬字。

「你穿詹姆斯巴恩斯的套裝的確好看。」

端著殘餘不到兩口威士忌的玻璃杯，史塔克悠悠地回過頭，用欣賞的眼神看著包裹波茲小姐姣好身材的那套白色套裝。

「會不會看起來太強勢？你知道詹姆斯巴恩斯的衣服都有點軍人感，我覺得我好像要出席的不是春裝發表會而是國家安全會議。」

波茲小姐有點不自在的兜了兜套裝外套的下襬，自從接手總裁的工作後，她比以前更常穿套裝，但詹姆斯巴恩斯的風格並不是她常選擇的類型，那種不帶柔情的冷酷色調和過分銳利嚴謹的剪裁線條有時候讓她感到窒息，不過如果是大型的競價會議，那就絕對要穿上詹姆斯巴恩斯的作品，那會讓你無往不利。

「一點也不會，這套衣服非常符合我的審美和你的身分，我親愛的總裁，再說誰不知道我們是軍火公司起家，詹姆斯巴恩斯太符合史塔克工業的形象了。」

「東尼，我當初可不是為了讓你的員工都有更軍事風的制服可以穿才建議你投資時裝產業的，你還記得我們已經除了政府的既有合約外不再經營軍火生意了吧？實在不需要再添加更多軍事色彩了。」

「我當然知道，但人們總還是這麼看我們。」

史塔克笑了起來，三分的無奈隱約顯現在他的眉頭和嘴角，放下酒杯，他走到工作桌邊拾起擱在桌角的黑色西裝外套，波茲小姐本能地走向前，如她還只是祕書時一樣，接過外套幫史塔克套上。

 

今晚的東尼史塔克還是一襲他標誌性的三件式西裝，只不過是詹姆斯巴恩斯特別為他製作的版本，這讓他整個人比平時看起來低調許多，因為詹姆斯巴恩斯總是在處理黑色布料時帶入更多陰暗的情緒，這和史塔克過往喜愛的明亮、輕巧、詼諧又不失正式的風格有點不一樣，這套黑西裝看起來厚重、沉穩又冰冷。

但考慮到史塔克的公眾形象，花花公子、科技天才、億萬富翁，並且同時是前軍火界龍頭『鋼鐵人』，詹姆斯巴恩斯為史塔克選了個特殊的布料，在不同的光線照射下，這套衣服會反射出幾種不同金屬的光澤，配上添加在外套口袋的紅色飾帕，就像是一枚染上鮮血的黑鋼子彈。

詹姆斯巴恩斯說過這不是諷刺，而是致敬，因為東尼史塔克這枚子彈，的確挽救了比想像中更多人的生命，包括詹姆斯自己，雖然這也意味著同時也有許多人因為他的發明和他的產品而失去生命。

扣好外套的扣子，理了理領帶，史塔克戴上墨鏡，和波茲小姐一起乘坐電梯來到車庫，坐上久候多時的加長型禮車，珊然地降臨到刻意妝點出春色的中央公園。

 

這是詹姆斯巴恩斯第一個春裝秀，這也是為什麼史塔克決定出席的原因，他投資詹姆斯巴恩斯七八年有了，他的品牌從來沒有出席過展示春夏裝的九月時裝周，詹姆斯巴恩斯過度冷硬的作品調性讓他製作的服飾有種永夜的寒涼，所以從一開始合作的時候，他們就說好品牌只會參與各大時裝周展示秋冬季商品的二月展期，並以此做為賣點。

這個舉動意外的成功，甚至為詹姆斯巴恩斯贏得了『寒冬戰士』的暱稱，現在這個寒冬戰士突然主動要求要來一場春暖花開的秀，根本就像是吃錯了藥，史塔克覺得自己有必要親眼看看把他打造成一顆子彈的男人能開出什麼花來。


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

還是夏末氛圍的中央公園裡，異相般的出現了一個開滿粉嫩春櫻的花園，史塔克跟著波茲小姐一起，走入了這不合時節的春色之中。

特設的石磚道繞著巨型人工噴泉形成一個被櫻花棚架圍繞的伸展台，史塔克在寫了自己名字的貴賓席上落了座，優閒的看著被其他名流纏住的波茲小姐忙碌地進行著社交活動，他從禮貌走來的侍者手中的托盤上取了杯香檳，摘下墨鏡後優雅的啜了幾口，然後看到待機在會場一側的樂團指揮站上指揮台，朝著樂手們揚了揚執著指揮棒的手，是時候開場了。

波茲小姐在他身邊坐下的同時，會場內多餘的燈光都在瞬間被一齊暗去，只剩下足夠照亮整個石磚走道的光度，伴隨著悠揚響起的輕快樂音，聚光燈亮起，一位踏著貓步的修長女性出現在樂團席旁被照的白亮的金色拱門下，秀已經開始了。

史塔克必須承認詹姆斯巴恩斯讓他驚訝，開場的女士身上那件小洋裝融合了春色的溫暖還有詹姆斯巴恩斯一貫冷淡的剪裁線條，但居然一點也不突兀，反而完美的展現出一種奇異的衝突美，他饒富興致的翹起腿，手指隨著音樂節奏輕輕地敲著香檳杯的邊緣，放任自己的眼神追逐起那搖曳的裙襬。

「東尼，有聽說嗎？這次有四十一件。」

波茲小姐在第一位模特兒走過貴賓席後靠向史塔克這麼說道，史塔克揚了揚眉，詹姆斯巴恩斯看來不只吃錯了一種藥。

「我萬能的總裁小姐，知道我們的設計師為什麼這麼反常嗎？」

「我不知道，他什麼都沒提起，不過他來邀請我的時候看起來心情特別的好。」

波茲小姐說著把頭又轉向了拱門的方向，第二位模特兒已經登場。

詹姆斯巴恩斯總是維持一男一女交錯的方式展示新作，這次也是如此，而他從入行的第一場秀開始，就固定只和特定的四十位模特兒合作，這也是為什麼波茲小姐特意和史塔克提起展示數量的原因，不只她和史塔克，全場的與會者都好奇那多出來的一位是誰，會是哪個線上一流的人物，還是某幾位最近備受關注的新星的其中之一？

畢竟要是能擠進正火紅的詹姆斯巴恩斯時裝發表秀，那會是一個更上一層樓的機會，多少人覬覦著這個難得的可能性，但在場的各方代表都沒有聽說哪間經紀公司手裡有人成為了這個幸運的第四十一號。

 

秀進行到了一半的時候，史塔克突然發現自己看懂了詹姆斯巴恩斯的安排，開場的柔軟粉嫩顏色在展示到了中盤時逐漸開始朝著冷色調變換，輕快的樂音也變的凌厲，就像是一首倒敘詩，詹姆斯巴恩斯正在用服裝讓時間從春暖花開倒流向冬雪初融。

真不是一般的思維，史塔克再次為自己當年慧眼獨具的決定投資當時沒沒無聞的詹姆斯巴恩斯一事感到自豪，就算他不管公司發展已久，他也知道這場秀結束後他們合作的品牌會再次成為整個時尚圈的話題中心。

畢竟這富含驚喜、神秘感與藝術性的發表會實在超出眾人的想像，人們都知道詹姆斯巴恩斯不按牌理出牌，但卻無法預測自己將會被什麼樣的手法驚艷，這種設計者與觀客間思維的拉鋸戰一向很有新聞價值。

 

最後一位熟面孔的模特兒走出來時，會場隱約的躁動了起來，因為這表示那無人知曉的新人將會穿著點亮整場秀的壓軸作品為這次的發表會作結，所有人都揚長了頸子，等待金色拱門的投射燈再次亮起的瞬間，大家都想知道這個幸運的展示者是誰。

第四十位模特兒繞過石磚道伸展台半圈來到供媒體留影的定點花台時，起點處的金色拱門再次被聚光燈照亮，史塔克可以感覺到整個會場的人都摒住了呼吸，所有的視線都集中在出現在光源下的人影身上。

光源下站定的年輕男子有著一頭整齊疏起的柔軟金髮，一身變體曳尾西服，從上至下是雪白到深藍的漸層，深Ｖ字的外套領子中延伸出來的是粉色的半紗質高領上衣，綴著白色冰晶和星辰的刺繡一路蜿蜒著爬上青年的脖頸，包覆直至弧線優美的下顎。

年輕男子有著白的失真的膚色，在聚光燈下尤為明顯，他微微垂著濃密的金褐色眼睫，視線不像其他模特兒一樣，一出場就投射向環坐四周的觀眾，而是定在他自己的腳邊。

樂音奏著，第四十位模特兒已經邁開步伐走向回程，而沐浴在眾人目光下的男子卻沒有動作，史塔克看著年輕男人微微抿起的紅艷嘴唇和那肉眼可見一路從雙頰逐漸蔓延到耳尖的紅暈，他幾乎可以斷定這是男子第一次站在這樣的伸展台上。

微微瞇起了好看的焦糖色眼睛，史塔克覺得事情有趣了起來，拱門下垂目獨立的羞澀男孩，在眾人目光洗禮下紅透了雙頰，配上那身西服，像是朵剛破冰而出的花，緩慢而赤裸地綻放著，帶著股奇異的性感，讓他不能自己的被吸引著。

像是突然意識到了自己錯過了時機，青年猛然抬起了視線，跨開一雙長腿，向前走了出去，他的步伐有些過於堂堂昂首，看起來幾乎有種軍人行進的嚴肅，但搭上幾縷隨著他的動作而落下垂在前額的金髮和那幾乎要碰到地板的搖擺曳尾，卻有種不可思議的柔媚，軟化了青年的拘謹。

一路上，他都沒有和周圍的觀眾碰上視線，但在走過貴賓席前時，或許是因為史塔克那雙大眼的凝視太過直接，青年的眼神一瞬撞進了史塔克的視線裡，那是雙帶著金綠的藍眼睛。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秀場的描寫致敬了2018年的香奈兒春裝秀。


End file.
